


Unless,

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Wholesome, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on the clip where dream is like 'me and george arent dating and arent planning on it'and george says 'unless,,?'short lil thingo , i wanted happy dnf and so i made it myself (again )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Unless,

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idek what this was,, saw this clip and thought it was funky. sorry if it doesnt make sense its unedited and its the middle of the night.
> 
> a reminder that theyre all fine with shipping.  
> if any of yall ccs are readin this rn, hello

'Me and George are not like, dating or anything, and have no plans to so, uhm, its not like,,, if any girl-'

'Unless,,,,'

What?  
Dream blushed, and was thankful for the fact that he didn't use a facecam. He laughed, an attempt to regather himself.

'Unless-'

And then the stream continued as normal.

Well, not normal. Because all Dream could think about was Unless.  
Its a stupid word and he hated it, because it wasn't a yes or a no. It was a 'possibly maybe', which in this case was rather bothering.

The stream was over. 

Dream sat alone in a call with George, rambling about nonsense and whatnot. Nothing unusual, just comfortable.  
But he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid word.

'Hey, George?'

Dream took a breath.

'Yeah Dream?'

He crossed his fingers.

'What did you mean by unless?'

He closed his eyes.

'Unless?'

'Earlier, I was talking about us, and how we weren't actually dating. And you said unless.'

'I did.'

Dream bit his lip and sighed.

'What does it mean?'

The call went silent.  
No response.  
He gulped.

'Depends.'

Dream stifled a frustrated groan.  
Hope is something Dream didn't particularly want to pin his heart on, especially when it came to his best friend.

'Depends on what?'

'Depends on whether you'll stop talking to me forever or not.'

He paused. 

'Why would I ever stop talking to you? I love you George.'

'That's what I'm worried about.'

He could hear George breathing through the phone.

'Why?'

Silence.

'Because maybe it means more to me when you say that then I think you mean it to.'

'And by that you mean,,,?'

'Maybe the reason I don't say it back is because I'm scared of what it means.'

'George?'

'Dream I think I like you.'

Dream's heart skipped a beat. 

This isn't real.  
This isn't real.  
This isn't real.

'So by unless you meant-'

'Please, Dream. Don't do this. Don't drag it out, just say something that'll give me closure, please-'

Dream pressed the video button.  
He watched his face appear on the screen.  
His face was bright red and his hair was messed up from stress combing it with his fingers.  
George's face came up next to it. 

His eyes and cheeks were red, and he had a hand over his mouth.

'George I like you too.'

He felt his ears pink, and was for once grateful George was colourblind. 

'Are you fucking with me Dream-'

'George shut up. Or continue, you're cute when you're mad.'

'Clay I'm serious.'

'George I'm not messing with you, I promise.'

Dream watched as George bit his lip, and then smiled. It was one of his smiles where his entire face crinkled with happiness, and he melted.

'Wow.'

Dream laughed.

'God you're cute. And please know every time I've flirted with you on stream was an attempt to woo you. Deadass.'

'You're dumb.'

'You like me.'

'You like me back.'

'You aren't wrong.'

'You have cute freckles.'

Dream brushed his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

'Do I now?'

'If only I could see them in real life, and not through a screen.'

'Maybe you'll just have to come see them for yourself then.'

'Buy me a plane ticket and I will.'

'Only if I get to kiss you-'  
He faltered.  
'-if that's okay.'

George's eyes widened, and he bit his lip.  
'I'd like that. A lot.'

They were both smiling, blushing messes. 

'Imagine flying across an ocean just to kiss me.'  
Dream giggled.

'Imagine buying me a plane ticket so I can fly across an ocean just to kiss you.'

'Imagine not being able to see how red your face is right now.'


End file.
